The Healing Power of Rain(subject to change)
by grace-adalyn
Summary: Introducing Monkey D. Rain. Rain is the adopted younger sister of the future Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy. I hate these summary things. If you want to know more just click on the story.


**A/N: This is just a little something I've been working on. I would like to start a story based on this information, but I just got the urge to get all of this out. I love the idea of this character.**

 **Character Analysis:**

Name: Monkey D. Rain

Nickname: Ray-swan/chwan; Little sis; Ray/Raindrop

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Occupation: Pirate

Affiliations: Straw Hat Pirates

Epithet: 'Hurricane Rain'

Age (Pre-Time skip): 15 years

Age (Post-Time Skip): 17 years

Birthdate: She's not sure.

Death Date: N/A

Bounty (Pre-Time skip): N/A

Bounty (Post-Time skip): B 230,000,000

Reputation: Hurricane Rain

Sexuality: Straight

Blood Type: AB or XF

 **Appearance (Pre-Time Skip):**

Height: 5"2

Weight: 120

Body Type: Curvy, but flat stomach; more muscle mass in legs than arms

Hair Color: Blonde with red tint scattered throughout

Hair Style: Curly; reaches a little below her shoulders

Skin tone: Peach

Eyes: Crystal Blue—

Other facial features: No unique facial features

Scars: N/A

Tattoos: Tattoo of a black and white compass on her left calf. It has blue and pink watercolors surrounding it

Piercings: None

Accessories: Sometimes wears a Pink beanie

Outfits: Black leggings..she rolls them up to above her knee so her tattoo shows; slip on shoes (she hates tying her shoes); Loves wearing t-shirts; sometimes wears a black or gray tank top; always wears mismatched socks; will normally be seen wearing black sports bra with a grey tank sleeveless tank top over it with her black leggings.

Other: C-cupped breasts; always has a pony tail holder on her wrist for her hair

 **Appearance (Post-Time Skip):**

Height: 5"3

Weight: 135 (more muscle)

Body Type: Definitely has more muscle; still curvy; not as skinny as Nami or Robin; flat stomach but defined arms and legs

Hair Color: Red

Hair Style: Curly; past her shoulder blades; longer than pre-time skip

Skin Tone: Bit darker than peached; bit tanned

Eyes: Crystal Blue-

Other facial features: No Defining facial features

Scars: Has a healing scar on her left side that reaches from right underneath her left breast to halfway down her thigh

Tattoos: Along with her compass tattoo on her left calf, she has a large tattoo of the Straw Hat's Jolly Roger on her left side; the symbol is encompassed in water and tumultuous waves surround it

Piercings: Cartilage piercing on right ear; belly button piercing

Accessories: Still has pink beanie hat

Outfits: Black cargo pants; slip on closed toe shoes; mismatched socks; simple grey crop top that stops right above belly button-PROBABLY GOING TO CHANGE

Other: C cup breasts

 **Personality:**

Personality Description: Rain goes back and forth with her personalities. She is eventually known as "Hurricane Rain" because although it takes her a while to get to that point, once she's truly angry, her power tends to spiral out of control and her anger is explosive. Saying this, she is sometimes very calm and can be soothing. Normally she's very fun loving like Luffy and Usopp and Chopper. Rain has a baby face, so she doesn't get taken seriously very often by her enemies. She's also short which doesn't help. She has a soft spot for animals; not so much for people. She can be very sweet to others on the outside, but really only allows Luffy and eventually her crew members in to see the real her. Rain laughs easily, and when she cries, Luffy punches. Her crew is her family, and she doesn't tolerate anyone hurting them. She's quick to forgive those that have hurt her, but hurt someone she loves and it becomes a different story. She sometimes has a lot of energy, but then other days is content to just chill with her crew. She's more cute than she is sexy. Very loving; very feisty; sometimes shy; very protective; loves to smile.

Likes: Smiling, corny jokes, sarcasm, animals, her crew, adventure, comedy, reading and writing

Dislikes: anyone that hurts her family and animals; bad jokes; the color pink; hypocrites; people that give up

Favorite Food: pretty much anything except celery

Favorite Color: Grey and any shade of blue

Favorite Time of Day: Sunset

Favorite Person: Monkey D. Luffy

Favorite Place: anywhere that she has a good view of the sunset

Other Favorites: cats

Least Favorite Food: celery

Least Favorite Person: She really doesn't dislike anyone; people that hurt her friends

Other Least Favorites: When people think she's younger than she is.

Fears: Heights

Goals/Dreams: make sure her crew reaches their goals

Hobbies: writing, singing, reading, playing with Luffy

Talents: She writes pretty well; she also picks up things very quickly, as far as new fighting moves, new songs, etc.

Habits: Spaces out a lot when thinking; Bites lip and fingertips; making random noises and humming to herself

Fatal Flaw: Very sarcastic; pops off a lot; kind of naïve about people

Other flaws: Naivety in people; too emotional sometimes

 **Relationships (Pre-Time Skip):**

Crew name: Straw Hats

Crew members: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook

Love Interest(s): None

Friends: her crewmates

Parents: died

Siblings: Monkey D. Luffy (adopted)

Other Relatives: N/A

Rivals: N/A

Enemies: Anyone who hurts her friends

Pets: N/A

How other characters see them: People take an instant liking to her; they underestimate her because she's quick to smile and help people; she laughs easily and is slow to anger; People do become surprised when she shows her temper, which takes a while, but once it's shown, people turn abrasive towards her; tends to be temperamental like the ocean.

How they see other characters: She is open to everyone; she trusts easily, however, she only lets a few people in to her personal bubble; she's very protective of the ones she loves; she doesn't judge upon first glance; always willing to make a new friend

What others usually notice about them: her hair; very short and spunky; quieter than her brother

 **Abilities (Pre-Time Skip):**

Haki: N/A

Devil Fruit: Paramecia Type Devil Fruit-Mizu Mizu No Mi (Water Water Fruit)

Devil Fruit Powers: Rain has the power of water on her side. She is able to manipulate any type of water, including the ocean, however, not unlike other devil fruit users, is still unable to swim. She has a love/hate relationship with the ocean. She is able to "communicate" with the ocean in a way. The two are forced to respect the other, two meaning Rain and the ocean. It's easier to think of the ocean as being its own entity. When Ray uses her devil fruit powers, her blue eyes light up. A silver ring is created around the pupil of her eye and they almost become reflective/electric. In the beginning her relationship with the ocean is still kind of rocky. She is able to manipulate the water but has to constantly practice. Along with manipulating the water comes healing abilities. "Water serves as a transporter of energy throughout your body…carried by blood and bodily fluids, it is the means by which nourishment is circulated throughout our bodies…this flow of water enables us to live active lives.." She is able to not only manipulate the ocean water, but she will eventually be able to manipulate the water in a person's body. The brain and heart of a human being is made of 73% water. The lungs contain 83% water. She will learn to use this to her advantage.

Weapons: She can use daggers.

Fighting Style: Close Range with daggers, long range with devil fruit usually.

Skills: Very stealthy when she needs to be, definitely knows how to punch, stronger than she looks, decent runner for her height.

 **History:**

Backstory: Rain lived on an island not too far from Luffy's. Her island was invaded by a very bad group of pirates (we will later find out who). The only way her parents knew to save her from child slavery was to send her off to sea. She was only 5 years old. Unfortunately, two days after being sent to sea, she had run out of food and water, as she didn't know how to ration being only a child, a huge storm came and capsized her small boat. She washed up on the beach of Luffy's island, Dawn Island. A kind old man found her, housed her, and she was eventually introduced to Makino and Luffy. It was soon discovered that she had no memory of her past life. When she was found, she was wearing a seashell necklace around her neck that read "Rain." Luffy took to her like a tadpole to water, and she soon became the little sister to Monkey D. Luffy, making her of course, Monkey D. Rain.

Hometown: unknown for the time being

Why they left it: overrun by pirates; she would've been sold to child slavery; parents sent her off-she does not know this yet.

 **Other:**

Ship Name: Going Merry; Thousand Sunny

Ship Flag: Straw Hat

Current Home: with her crew

Other(s):She loves to play with her hair, and loves it when people play with her hair.

Strengths: She draws power from her anger and her emotions in general. Although she can draw on her power when calm, she is much more powerful when upset.

Weaknesses: Learning to control her emotions; when she is too far away from water she does get somewhat weak. The water is a constant strength for her.

Allergies: None

Medical Conditions: She has ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) which makes it harder for her to focus. She drifts off during her sentences a lot and stares into the distance.

Quote: "She loves the serene brutality of the ocean, loves the electric power she felt with each breath of wet, briny air."

 **A/N: So I know it's not much..obviously there's no story here. But I need you all to use your imaginations lol I'll have the first chapter up soon. Also, I apologize if you saw the name Adelyn any time at all while reading this. That was my character's name originally, but I changed it to Rain. Please ignore it. Please review and just tell me what you think of the character idea! Thank you so much!  
**


End file.
